The purpose of the project is to identify genes involved in cardiovascular disorders using genetic markers and statistical genetic analyses. The markers studied include probes for candidate genes for angiotension converting enzyme, Na-K-ATPase, renin and atrial natriuretic factor, as well as anonymous DNA markers. Using genotyping data from the University of Cincinnati, model- independent sib pair linkage analysis was used to identify possible regions involved in the variation of blood pressure measures. The sample includes over 100 sib pairs, primarily African-Americans. Evidence of associations have been found for a locus involved in Na channel transport. A manuscript was prepared reporting this finding during the past year.